When $\frac{3}{1250}$ is written as a decimal, how many zeros are there between the decimal point and the first non-zero digit?
Solution: Rather than doing long division, we will write the given fraction to have a denominator of the form $10^b=2^b \cdot 5^b$, where $b$ is a positive integer. First, we write $\dfrac{3}{1250}$ as $\dfrac{3}{2^1 \cdot 5^4}$. To make the denominator fit the form $2^b \cdot 5^b$, we make $b$ the larger of the two exponents, which in this case is $4$. Thus, we have $$\frac{3}{5^4 \cdot 2^1} \cdot \frac{2^3}{2^3}=\frac{3 \cdot 2^3}{5^4 \cdot 2^4} = \frac{24}{10^4}$$The exponent in the denominator is $4$, and $24$ are the last two digits. Therefore, there are $4-2=\boxed{2}$ zeros between the decimal point and the first non-zero digit.